Autre vie
by noemie dubois
Summary: Si la vie de fran était différente.


Title: Twisted Destiny

Author: Ceniana 

Chance let out a long sigh trying to fix the floors once more. "Chance are you done with those yet?" Fran walked down the long stairway smiling. She twisted in her long silver gown showing off for the butler. "Oy.. What ya think?"

Fran turned around in the sparkling dress and the butler smirked. "Miss Fine… you look… look…. Words just don't come to me easily." He smiled remembering when she had first come into the Thomas's mansion. She had been a four year old girl from Flushing… the only survivor of an apartment fire.

"Well?" Fran let out a nasal giggled snapping her fingers once more laughing. "Ya can't take a picture… ya is drooling all over the floor." Fran placed a hand on him tenderly, and listened to his deep laugh.

"Mister Thomas will be by in a few moments Miss Fine." Chance couldn't help it…. He had always called her by that name even after she had been adopted by Jason and Elizabeth Thomas.

"He's trying to set me up again… with another investor no doubt." Fran let out a nasal groan. "Oy…" She quickly reached for box of chocolates he had offered her. "Why can't they just see that.. I want a relationship based on something other .. Other…"

"Other than the digits in your trust fund, Miss Fine?" Chance smirked as Fran shook her head slowly.

"That would be a start." Fran grumbled eating another piece of chocolate.

"Miss Fine… be careful what you wish for… fate has an odd habit of taking control of our lives." Chance grabbed for her coat hearing the limo's horn. "When you least expect it things can change."

"If they change.. Let it be tall… dark.. Handsome… and someone that sees the real me." Fran grumbled as Chance helped her slid the coat on. "Oy… You know.. If it hadn't been for that fire." Fran felt her lower lip tremble, and Chance put his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Fine… they would all be proud of the woman you have become." Chance winked and Fran let out another groan.

"Not really… Ma would be pointing out the fact I'm…. 29... And not married." Fran smirked as Chance opened the door. "I'm coming!"

Fran slid inside the long limo smiling at her adoptive parents. "Frannie darling… remember that James is going to be there, and he'll be expecting…." Jason Thomas, groan as his wife reached out hitting him playfully. Jason was an elder man, and owned a chunk of stock in several department stores. It was widely said in social circles that his wife and daughter's shopping habits helped keep his stores going.

"Leave the poor girl alone… She broke it off the with the last four men you forced on her." Elizabeth smirked as Jason let out a soft laugh.

"Oy… I know you are just trying to help papa.." Fran flashed a smiled. She could never call him 'daddy' … that title remain.. Morty Fine's. "I just wish that people would see something beyond my trust fund… or the voice." Fran let out a long sigh shaking her head. She pointed towards Elizabeth who was smirking quietly. "Don't say it.. Chance has already said a few words about that."

"Careful what you wish for?" Elizabeth smirked as Fran let out a nasal laugh. "My dear you will be coming to the opening tomorrow? The man who is producing this play has an eye for talent."

"Is this another fix up?" Fran narrowed her eyes as Elizabeth let out a laugh.

"No no… I promise my dear…One of us has to show up …. Jason is putting down a million on this play." Elizabeth reached over grabbing her husband's hand.

"Alright for you I'll go mommy…since daddy here can't pull himself away from meeting for five minutes."

"I'm doing it now my dear…" Thomas winked as Fran's face twisted in a painful smile. "Your mother's right one of us has to go at least. "

 **…...**

"Bloody hell! Niles!" Maxwell roared out trying to find something to wear. "Where are you?"

"You screamed sir?" Niles walked in with a silver tray.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Maxwell let out a sigh trying to dress quickly. "I'm already bloody late… C.C. is going to kill me." 

"Here take this." Niles hands over a rolled up newspaper. "Just wave it in her face, and it will drive her away." Niles winked as Maxwell let out a groan. "Miss Grace still having bad nights sir?"

"Yes, and that last nanny didn't help maters much did she." Maxwell groaned tucking in his shirt. "Where is Nanny Janet this morning?"

"You fired her last night sir… if you recall Brighton's screams?" Niles smirked as Maxwell let out a groan.

"I'll find another Nanny and soon old man."

"How are you going to do that sir? The agency will not send another… Seems like our Master Brighton is a legend." Niles smirked as Maxwell put on his coat. "You don't expect the answer to just appear out of thin air do you?"

Maxwell let out another groan. "Listen old man… Just watch the children for a few days… I have to go to this opening of a new hospital wing."

"Been eating Miss Babcock's cooking have we?" Niles smirked as Maxwell looked up towards ceiling.

"Niles…." He groaned quietly.

"Alright sir.. I swear today I will be on my best behavior…" Niles grumbled as Maxwell headed out the door.

 **…...**

"Oy…" Fran knelt down. "I think I just ruined my stocking." She let out a nasal grumble. "I'll be right back mama." Fran winked and Elizabeth let out a sigh as Fran walked away.

"Your being too hard on her." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jason. "She will find her own way."

"She is an adult, and frankly wouldn't you like some grandchildren?" Jason snickered as he turned around. "Maxwell! How are you doing lad?"

"Mister Thomas!" Maxwell smiled taking his hand.

"It's a pity our daughter just stepped away for just a moment." Jason grumbled tilting her head towards Elizabeth. "Francine always did have poor timing."

Maxwell groaned quietly, and quickly received from Elizabeth. "I'm sure she's lovely sir, and no doubt I'll met her sir… are you still considering that offer?"

"Course Maxwell… of course." Jason smiled as Maxwell walked away. "Poor lad.." Jason let out a long sigh.

"Is his daughter still not talking?" Elizabeth frowned looking up into her husband's face. "Hasn't it been two years since the car accident?"

"It reminds me of Fran, and the state she was in when we adopted her." Jason let out a sigh. "Maybe I should sent Fran .."

"Jason…" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Stop it…"

"I know what Sylvia would want for Fran… that's to be married and…" Jason found himself quieted but his wife's gentle hand. "Alright darling… I'll behave…. There's my beautiful girl now." Fran smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"Oy… what are you up too papa?" She let out a nasal whimper as Jason laughed.

"Nothing my dear… I just wanted one dance." Jason knelt kissing Fran's hand. "Pardon me my dear." Jason winked towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth let out a long sigh watching the two dance quietly. She always hated these social gatherings. "Mrs. Thomas!" Maxwell smiled kissing her hand once more. "Would you do me the honor of this dance?"

Elizabeth nodded as Maxwell lead her out on the dance floor. "How are things Maxwell?"

Maxwell's face twisted with renewed marks of worry. "Things could be… better." Maxwell's mind raced to Brighton's behavior, Maggie's shyness… and Grace withdrawing more and more.

"If you need a friend Maxwell… If you need help… " Elizabeth frowned as Maxwell turned her around once more on the dance floor. She felt the need to change subject. "I'm looking forward to your opening night tomorrow." Elizabeth let out a soft cough, and Maxwell smiled.

"It sounds like you might be coming down with something Mrs. Thomas." Maxwell winked as the song ended.

Elizabeth laughed but notice Maxwell was quickly on to the next elder lady. "Dear? What's wrong?" Jason found her arm once more.

"I don't think Maxwell's children are the only ones that are in trouble." Elizabeth let out a long sigh. "Where is Fran?"

Jason smiled tilting her head towards one of his business clients. "She promised me she would TRY and have a little fun."

"With a man that could be her father?" Elizabeth snickered. "Remember Jason! Stop pushing her!"

 **…...**

"Val!" Fran eyed her old friend from Flushing. "Oy vey would you talk to me sweetie?" Fran pulled on her arm once. "Mama isn't going to be able to go to this 'big' opening night, and I need someone."

"Fran why don't you just ask Michael… I think your parents would prefer you to ask him rather than to drag me around." Val shook her head as Fran's face twisted in pain. "You know Danny still ask…"

"Danny only cared about one thing…..wait… maybe two things." Fran stopped for a moment shaking her head. "The trust fund… and how much… well.. You know."

Val stared into her old friend's eyes. "What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for ya Val?" Fran rolled her eyes laughing as she picked up another stuff animal. "Sometimes I just wish…"

"Fran… You could have accepted Danny's offer… you could have accepted Michael's." Val reached up and touched Fran's arm. "Instead you spend hours here at the children's center…"

"Well I got to find something to do with my spare time… The rest of New York thinks I shop all day." Fran stood up titling her head at one little girl. "Val… Who is that?"

"Her name is Grace Sheffield…" Val's face then seemed to shift into what Fran called… 'Yenta' mood. "She hasn't said one word since her mother passed away." Val let out a soft sigh. "It breaks…. Fran?" Val turned around to see Fran walked towards the little girl.

"Hello there angel.." Fran smiled sitting down next to the girl. "I'm Fran…" She smiled as Gracie smiled back at her. "Mind if I play?"

Gracie reached out tapping the pillow next to her. Fran quickly sat down looking at one of the dolls. She lowered her eyes seeing Bort walk inside the room.

"Doctors what do they know… Sweetie you'll say something when you are ready." Fran lifted up the little girl's chin, and received a bright smile. "It's best you safe yourself for….ermm" Fran mumbled searching for her words. "They say most people talk to much… I would be one of those people."

Gracie's face lit up and the smallest noise came out of her. Bort stood still watching her young charge.

"She isn't going to hurt you…She's just trying to help… but I think.." Fran leaned in whispering as Gracie let out another giggle.

"Miss…" Bort pulled on an nurses shoulder. "Who is that woman with Grace Sheffield?"

"She's one of our normal volunteers…" The nurse smiled walking away.

"Here angel I have something for you." Fran pulled out a necklace out of her pocket placing it in the girl's hand. "It's a lion.." Fran winked as Grace looked over the gold coin that was attached to a gold chain.

Gracie frowned shaking her head and handing it back towards Fran.

"No sweetie… someone gave that to me.. I'm giving it to you." Fran winked lifting it up and placing it around the little girl's neck. "It will help you when you need courage."

 **…...**

"Niles…" Maxwell let out a long sigh. "I'm leaving to pick Grace up…"

"Does the doctor think it's really wise for her to interact with other children? Miss Grace hasn't said not one word to any of us." Niles frowned holding out Maxwell's coat.

"I'm worried old boy… I'm thinking after this show putting all other productions on hold." Maxwell looked around quickly. " Please Niles don't repeat that too.."

"Miss Babcock sir?" Niles smirked feeling his blood boil with a new delight. "I swear not a word… o… The new nanny seems to be…"

"I QUIT!" An elder woman's yell could be heard in the house.

"Working out.." Niles smirked finishing his sentence as Maxwell's shoulders fell. "Don't worry sir… I'll handle it… Just pick up Miss Grace."

"Thank you old boy.." Maxwell took in a deep breath as Niles opened up the door. "I should be back in an hour."

"I'll have dinner waiting."

 **…...**

"What do you mean… she should stay here a few days?" Maxwell paced up and down in Bort's office. "She's … she's…"

"She's just a little girl… who is still under a lot of stress and pain, Maxwell." Bort let out a long sigh. "How often do you talk about Sarah?"

Maxwell blushed rubbing his cheek. "Well I… don't like upsetting the children." He felt his cheeks blush a brighter shade of red when Bort rolled her eyes.

"You expect Gracie to move past this.. Then you have to make the same effort… Your whole family is showing signs of stress and strain, and it's all coming from you!" Bort grumbled as Maxwell's jaw dropped.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"No Maxwell… I'm not going to lie to you… I feel the need for at least now to pull Gracie out of that environment to give her a small break." Bort let out a sigh.

Gracie could hear the adults inside Bort's office she quietly listen in the doorway her jaw dropping. "Miss Sheffield?" Bort's secretary turned Gracie around. "The doctor hasn't asked to…." She blinked as Gracie took off at full running speed.

Fran let out a long sigh. "Oy!"

"What is it Fran?" Val tilted her head as they both stood in the hospital parking lot. "Sweetie?"

Fran stared up into the blue sky for a moment. "Oy Vey.. I left my purse… go ahead sweetie… I'll give you a call later tonight." Fran reached out touching Val's arm.

"Okay, but remember we are suppose to go to this new hot club." Val winked walking towards her small little car.

Fran let out a long sigh walking back towards the hospital entrance. She blinked seeing the little girl… Grace standing around near the emergency entrance. "Angel?" Fran went up and froze for only moments. The loud sounds of the ambulance made her blood run cold… They would always come in near that entrance at top speed. There was no time to think… Just to act.. Fran found herself running towards the girl shielding her.

"Grace!" Maxwell found his heart stop seeing the blur of a white ambulance. "NO!" The sound of a thud made his heart drop.

Fran felt her head spin and twist as her mind raced. The little girl holding onto her tightly then pulled away as more strong hands carried her onto something else. She couldn't focus as another strange face hovered over her.

Maxwell blinked as the swirl of people took his daughter away, and then stated a woman used her own body to save his daughter. His mind raced back to that one car accident… He blinked hearing Grace scream.

"FRAN! Fran!" Gracie's yell filled the E.R. and Maxwell let out a muffled cry.

Fran closed her eyes praying it wouldn't be the last time she would see the light of day again. She blinked once more her mind felt mush, and the room filled with flowers. "Oy?" She found the color disorienting.

"I owe you everything." Maxwell's voice broke with emotion. "I'm Maxwell Sheffield!" He reached her hand and Fran felt her heart stop.

"I'm…..I'm…" Fran blinked reaching for her name. "Fran Fine." She smiled as Maxwell kissed her hand. "I think…"

"You think?" Maxwell sat down frowning. "Miss Fine… You saved my daughter's life but they didn't find any divers licenses on you…. Or any other form of id."

Fran sat up. "Well most men love mystery women then." Her mood was joking, but inside she felt cold terror take hold. What was she going to do now? "Have you seen any good looking cops asking about me then?" Fran winked and Maxwell let out a soft laugh.

"You have a few broken ribs, and you have…" Maxwell smirked as Fran started to look around. "Can I get you something Miss Fine?"

"You said ribs, and all the sudden… I started to get hungry." Fran looked around finding nothing more than a water cup. "You were saying Mister Sheffield?"

"The doctor says you might have trouble for the next few days, but … it should all come back to you soon enough." Maxwell found himself rubbing his ears at her accent. "You have a very unique voice."

"And?" Fran winked reaching for another shred of humor. "I'm sorry.. I should be serious… How is your… your.."

"Grace…" Maxwell blushed.

"Is she alright?" Fran reach out of his hand and Maxwell nodded.

"She will be… with your help…" Maxwell felt strange, but Grace did call out Fran's name. "Miss Fine are you…I know this is a strange question… needing a job?"

 **…...**

"You did what?" Chance had come once the hospital had called. "You want me to tell your parents what?" He paced up and down. "Miss Fine are you?"

"My memory is fine now…" Fran let out a long sigh. "I have to do this!" Fran grumbled at the elder butler. "You know just one of those things."

"Miss Fine he has no idea who you are does he?" Chance started to pace up and down. "Do you realize the state your parents were in when they found out you were here?"

"Oy vey… Chance… I can't explain it but the look in that little girl's eyes." Fran let out a long sigh.

"Reminded you of your own?" Chance let out a long sigh. "When is he coming to get you?"

"In an hour… stop pouting and remember to give mama and papa that letter." Fran let out a sigh. "Chance?"

"You want to put your father in an early grave? Did you leave in this letter I'm delivering that you'll be working as a nanny?" Chance let out a sigh looking at her face. "You did didn't you?"

"Ermmm Yeah.." Fran quickly bit into the sandwich he had brought her.

"Miss Fine." Chance let out a long sigh.

"I told them, I was going for an vacation. Come on Chance I have my cell phone with me."

"Is this about Grace Sheffield… or about Fran Fine Thomas?" Chance narrowed his eyes as Fran pulled up on her covers. "Tell me the truth young lady."

"Maybe I want a chance to have someone see beyond my trust fund Chance, and Oy vey never look a gift horse in it's mouth." Fran smirked as Chance let out a long sigh.

"How long are you going to do this…this… job…" Chance felt his whole body shiver. "How long can you keep it up?"

"Your not going to let this go are ya?" Fran grumbled.

"No…"

"Long as it takes… Where would I be if Mama and Papa didn't adopt me." Fran tilted her head. "I have to do this… she needs me."

"How much of the truth are you going to tell Maxwell Sheffield and his family about your memory?" Chance chewed on his lower lip looking into her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie."

 **…...**

Maxwell held tightly onto Grace's hand. She was smiling brightly as she burst into Fran's room. "Miss Fine are you ready to go?" Maxwell blinked noticing his nanny's tight clothing.

"What?" Fran blinked, and knelt down to smile at Grace. "How are you doing Angel?"

Maxwell tilted his head in shock as Grace leaned in whispering softly into Fran's ear. "Thank you.."

"Your welcome Angel." Fran brushed the girl's cheek tenderly and Maxwell tried his best to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"She… she.. Said something to you Miss Fine?" Maxwell soon joined her kneeling down to look into Gracie's eyes.

Grace just stood their with a quiet smile, and Maxwell felt his hope fade. "Oy.. She'll say something to you in time Mista Sheffield." Fran winked as Grace hugged her neck tightly.

"Well come on Miss Fine.. I'll show you to your new home."

 **…...**

Brighton smirked readying himself for the new nanny's arrival. "What do you think about this?" Brighton was in full bloody gore. Fake blood was dripping from his neck and a fade eye hanging down.

"Your sick Brighton." Maggie made a face turning around.

"You know I look like your last date." Brighton moved closer as Maggie called out.

"NILES!"

Niles let out a long sigh looking at the two children. "Now children…" He didn't even know where to start. "Master Brighton is that the New York Strip I bought yesterday?" Niles tilted his head pointing towards an object hanging off Brighton's arm.

"Yeah and?" The boy smirked as Niles let out a whimper.

"Well Master Brighton… you'll have to eat that and we all know what germs…" Niles smirked as Brighton headed towards the kitchen.

"Niles… did this woman really save Gracie?" Maggie stood up as Niles nodded slowly. "Have you met her?"

"Not yet…" Niles smirked as the door open.

"Niles! We are home!" Maxwell walked in as Gracie raced passed them and into Maggie's arm.

Niles blinked watching her walk in. "Well hello!" Fran smirked as Brighton made his grand entrance.

Brighton stumbled forward as the fake blood leaked from his clothing, and a huge knife appeared out of his side. "Goodbye world." Brighton fell down with his leg twisting as his fake blood kept on leaking.

Maxwell went pale at this display expecting Miss Fine to make a break for it. He turned noticing the woman hand her hands on her hips smirking. He tilted his head waiting for the eruption that never came. "I'm sorry, Miss Fine."

Fran walked up towards the young boy. "Dead people stop twisting! Oy what's wrong with you?"

Brighton stood up. His jaw was on the floor. "I hate her already…"

"You never use plastic to make a fake knife!" Fran pointed towards the fake knife sticking out of Brighton's side. She turned as Brighton made his quick exit. "Oy Vey kids now a days."

Niles smirked putting his hands behind his back. "Miss Fine .. I'm Niles."

"Niles what?" Fran smirked walking up beside him.

"Just Niles…"

"What is it with you butlers? Don't you have a last name or is it like a butler code?" She smirked as Niles let out a soft laugh. "I'm onto you, Niles!" She winked pointing her finger towards Niles.

"Hi!" Maggie stepped forward smiling. Her shy nature made her blush.

"Well hello angel!" Fran touched Maggie's cheek. "I never expect to be a nanny to an adult woman!"

Maggie's face became even redder. "I better go study… Nice to have you here Fran."

"It's amazing Niles…" Maxwell blushed as Fran was lead away by Gracie.

Niles blinked looking at his employer and friend. He hadn't seen that look in Maxwell's face since Sarah. "Yes… Sir.. It is amazing…" Niles had this strange feeling thou that he knew Fran Fine.

 **…...**

Fran had settled in quickly in the Sheffield home. She moved around quickly from place to place keeping up with all the children. She walked inside the kitchen one day towards a smirking Niles. "What's got into you?" She smirked as Niles let out a laugh.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Niles narrowed his eyes playfully looking at Fran.

"Tell him what?" Fran did a double take turning around.

"Tell him the truth Miss Fine… or should I say … Miss Thomas." Niles let out a playful hiss and Fran's jaw dropped.

"Oy! Well you better keep your mouth shut!" Fran picked up her purse hitting him playfully with it. "What is it scarecrow did, Chance rat me out to you?"

"Now Miss Fine … I can't tell all my secrets." Niles winked as he handed her the phone. "It's a Michael for you."

Fran closed her eyes letting out a soft groan. "Michaellll…." Maxwell walked inside the kitchen stopping for only a moment.

"Niles, who is Miss Fine speaking with?" Maxwell felt his heart pound looking at his butler.

"Michael Samuel Jameson." Niles smirked watching Maxwell twist in the wind and whimper. "Know him sir?"

"He happens to be one of the richest men in in….." Maxwell felt his jaw drop watching Fran pace up and down.

"In the country sir?" Niles smirked reaching up and shutting Maxwell's mouth. "Shall I get you an aspirin or surprise you?"

Fran hung up the phone letting out a long sigh and eyed Niles. "Miss Fine how does a woman from Flushing know Mister Jameson?"

"I get around…" Fran raise her finger touching her chin lightly. "That didn't sound good did it?" She tilted her head towards Maxwell who started blushing. "Let's just say that I know people!"

"That still didn't sound good Miss Fine." Niles smirked as Fran walked up to the butler.

"I'm on to you Niles." She handed him the phone letting out a playful hiss. Fran walked past the butler giving him a good natured wink.

"Niles… you did run that background check on Miss Fine?" Maxwell titled his head looking at his friend.

"I did sir, and I gave you everything." Niles stood still as Maxwell let out a long sigh. "What's wrong sir?"

"I can't put my finger on it but something about Miss Fine.." Maxwell, titled his head towards the living room. "Something about her."

"Well she is fairly attractive woman, and did save Miss Grace…. " Niles smirked watching Maxwell twist with his feelings. "Or did you see something more?"

"I'm not sure old boy…. " Maxwell let out a long sigh looking at his friend. "What's going on with me?"

"Maybe you're coming down with something sir? You know dogs do have a habit of carrying diseases." Niles smirked as C.C. walked inside the kitchen.

"Hello, Hello!" C.C. smirked pulling out a bottle of water from the sub-zero. "What's wrong Maxwell?"

"Nothing… I'll meet you in the office C.C." Maxwell frowned walking out of the kitchen.

Niles stood smirking at C.C. for just a moment. "What?" C.C. fluttered her eyes at Niles.

"You hate Miss Fine…" Niles smirked tapping his foot. "Why are you protecting her?"

C.C. smirked her lips touching the water bottle. "Maybe because I understand the need for a different point of view… and now unlike some people I have to work." C.C. walked out of the room and Niles let out a long sigh.

"Sir!… Sir!" Niles called out in a weak voice pulling a single sheet of paper from a hidden drawer. "Well damm.. I forgot to hand you this one paper." He let out an evil chuckle folding it up and putting it inside his pocket.

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a loud grumble. "Stop looking at me that way Niles."

"Well sir… You could come out and just ask her." Niles smirked putting his hands behind his back. "It's really simple… You need a date and for some odd reason Miss Babcock said no." Niles narrowed his eyes towards the blonde headed woman sitting on the green couch.

"Some odd reason Niles? I have plans!" C.C. snickered closing her folder.

"Ahh I forget it's your yearly flea dip." Niles smirked as C.C. stood up walking out of the room. "Why not try this sir… Miss Fine would you care to join me for a rather fun evening of talking with New York's best and brightest?"

Maxwell let out a loud grumble running his hands in his thick black hair. "She's been in this house for only two months old man and already my world has…"

"Turned upside down?" Niles smirked. "Or maybe she's making you feel … I don't know what's the word." Niles looked up at the ceiling. "ALIVE?"

"Shut up Niles." Maxwell groaned trying to push away his latest day dream about his nanny. "I mean… I'm even starting to dream about her."

"The G Rated version or something more xish?" Niles smirked as Maxwell stood up.

"DON'T you have work to do?"

"On my way now sir." Niles smirked walking out, and running into Fran. "Ahhh Miss Fine I think Mister Sheffield is expecting you."

"What ever it is… I didn't do it!" Fran let out a grumble as Niles smirked.

"You wanted to see me Mister Sheffield?" Fran walked up and Maxwell did a double take as she sat on the corner of his desk. She crossed her legs slowly and Maxwell closed his eyes for a moment trying to push all impure thoughts out of his mind.

"Miss Fine, I'm needing your help." Maxwell felt his words twist and tumble out of his mouth. "I fear it goes beyond what you are used to in Flushing."

"You would be surprised what I'm used to." Fran winked watching him groan. "What's wrong?"

"Well I am in need of a date tonight for a formal party, and was wondering if you would .."

"Eeeep Eeep eeeep!" Fran hopped up. "What am I going to wear!" Fran was nearly out of the room stopping in the door way. "Where we going?"

"A dinner at the mayor's mansion." Maxwell let out a groan wondering if this was a good idea after all. "Please Miss Fine would you try to wear something…." Maxwell blinked as Fran was already gone. "Tasteful.." Maxwell groaned rubbing his hands in his hair again. "NILES!"

"You screamed sir?" Niles smirked walking back inside the room.

"Would you do me a favor old man?" Maxwell looked up at the elder man's smirking face. "If this goes wrong shot me."

"I'll have the shot gun out back ready for your return tonight, but sir…." Niles narrowed his eyes smiling.

"Yes old man?" Maxwell let out a sigh returning to his paperwork.

"You never know what might happen… Miss Fine might surprise you." Niles smirked walking back into the kitchen.

 **…...**

"Nilllllllllllllleees!" Fran walked down the back stair case smiling. "What do you think?" She was wearing a gray gown that hugged her in all the right places. Niles stood there a moment staring. "Does it look to grayish? You know like a storm cloud?"

"Yes, but I find myself wanting to feel the rain." Niles grumbled as Fran let out a nasal laugh. "Miss Fine have you thought about the fact your parents will be at this event?"

"Good point… They still don't know." Fran let out a sigh.

"You haven't told them yet your working as a nanny for Mister Sheffield." Niles narrowed his eyes as Fran reached for a bottle of water.

"Well DUH." She smirked looking at Niles. "Mommy and Papa would freak." Fran let out a long sigh. "Sylvia and Morty would have gotten a kick out of the fact I was working in a rather large mansion."

Niles frowned looking at Fran. "You don't talk about them often do you?"

"I do… I'm Jewish if we don't talk about the dead we would have nothing to talk about. I remember how we used to have leftovers from a handbag." Fran smirked as Niles narrowed his eyes.

"A handbag Miss Fine?"

"Yeah! So you can fill up at the salad bar." Fran smirked as Niles let out a laugh. "I still remember Nadine's crying because Ma didn't allow her to take her own handbag."

"So are you going to tell them soon?"

"Well I guess my 'vacation' can't last forever." Fran mumbled quietly to herself. "I'll tell them soon Niles… Don't be so pushy… I'm just shocked C.C. has kept her mouth shut."

"That surprises me too." Niles grumbled. "She's been after Mister Sheffield for so long that I could have sworn she would have told him too by now."

Fran let out a soft snicker.

"What?"

"Nothing Niles… I…" Fran opened the door finding Maxwell standing in the living room. "Woah…" His black tux made him look like a million dollars. "Don't you look incredible!"

"Why thank you Miss Fine." Maxwell turned around and then did a double take looking at her clothing.

"Oy… Something wrong?" Fran once more looked down at the stylish gray gown. "Did I miss a button?… What this thing only has one zipper down back."

Niles smirked watching Maxwell's face turn bright red. "No Miss Fine… you look… look…" 

Fran smirked leaning against the counter waiting on him. "Come on say it… "

"Beautiful." Maxwell's smile grew as Fran gushed. "Miss Fine we will be around some of the most powerful people in New York City… I would hope you would limit the stories about Flushing."

"So I can't tell the one about my Great Aunt Janice and the blender?" Fran smirked as Maxwell let out a groan turning around.

"Please… Miss Fine." Maxwell smirked as Fran winked back at him.

"I'll behave don't worry so much Mista Sheffield. I can limit the stories for once." She took his arm as Niles let out a sigh. "Don't wait up Niles!"

He had one thought about taking a quick picture for Miss Babcock but let out a long sigh. "Good luck Miss Fine… Something tells me you are going to need it."

 **…...**

Fran felt her courage falter as she left the limo. "Is something wrong Miss Fine?" Maxwell frowned touching her pale face. "We can go back if you are ill."

"No Mista Sheffield… I'm fine." She glanced around seeing his smiling face. Michael Jameson was one of the few ghosts in her past she was trying to avoid. His eyes glazed on hers and Fran felt her heart pound.

"Sheffield!" Michael was taller than Maxwell, and his red hair, and red goatee gave him a romantic look. He was likely to appear on one of the romance novels. "Fran it's always a pleasure to see you."

"Oy.."Fran felt her chest tighten. Michael winked walking towards another group.

"You never did tell me how …"

"Next subject." Fran wasn't ready for this talk. "It's a rather long story Mista Sheffield, and don't you have some people to impress?" Fran let out a nasal giggle as Maxwell lead her around towards another group.

Maxwell felt his heart pound in his chest. He noticed how she was able to move from group to group without saying a word. He had never seen her so quiet before. They both dance later at the large hall that had been prepared. "I'm sorry Miss Fine… I didn't mean for you to…."

"I like someone else taking charge… It's such a turn on." Fran teased as Maxwell blushed. "You should get out more ,Mista Sheffield all the women here are looking at me like I have snagged the biggest fish in the pond."

"May I cut in?" Michael smirked as Maxwell and Fran stood still for a moment looking at one another.

"Course old man." Maxwell blushed allowing him to cut in.

"Oy.. Vey.. What are you up to Michael?" Fran narrowed her eyes as Michael moved around the dance floor slowly.

"I could ask the same question." Michael snickered. "First that Danny character from your old neighborhood, and now Sheffield's nanny?" Michael twirled her around looking towards Maxwell Sheffield. "He doesn't even know who you really are?"

"Triple Oy… You aren't going to tell him?" Fran looked up into his eyes. "Please if what we had.."

"I'm not going to tell him Fran, but you might want to call your mother and father tomorrow…. Tell them this little plan of yours."

"It's not plan … I'm just helping out a little girl." Fran frowned as Michael reached up touching her cheek.

"Which one are you helping? Grace Sheffield? Or Fran Fine?" Michael stepped back kissing her hand. "I won't tell him… if you allow me to call you every once in a while… We after all are still friends."

"Friends don't blackmail one another."

"Fran…." Michael smirked as Maxwell stepped forward. "Ahh Sheffield I was just reliving old times with Fran here." He smirked noting the glare Maxwell was giving him.

Maxwell let out a long sigh as Fran went into his arms. "Miss Fine… What was he to you?" He frowned as Fran shook her head.

"Different subject move on."

"You have helped my family… let me help you." Maxwell stopped her for just a moment looking into her eyes. They at times had such sparkle but did he see a hint of fear? Did Michael Jameson hurt her? No… Fran wouldn't allow any one.. Not even a man to hurt her. "What is it Miss Fine?"

"I think, I'm ready to go home Maxwell if your business is done." Fran felt herself retreat but he held her steady.

"We can go somewhere and talk…" He smiled and Fran felt her heart pound. "Let me help you Miss Fine."

 **…...**

Fran let out a long sigh walking into the living room. "I had a wonderful time Mista Sheffield." She smirked as Maxwell put up their coats.

"I'm glad Miss Fine, but would you tell me what happened between you and Mister Jameson?" Maxwell felt his heart pound as Fran flashed as sly smile. "You seemed quite upset."

"Michael has a habit of getting under my skin." Fran smirked walking towards the kitchen.

"Miss Fine why is it you always have to have the last word?" Maxwell smirked as Fran grabbed a left over cake. "You walk out of the room when…. If I didn't know better I would swear you are avoiding the subject."

"If I didn't know better… I would think you are jealousy." Fran smirked putting a hand on her hip. "It's just a topic that should remain forever closed." Fran let out a long sigh.

"Miss Fine." Maxwell narrowed his eyes.

"I said should remain." Fran shook her head. "It's hard to explain all that went on between me, Michael and Danny."

"Sounds like a love triangle." Maxwell smirked watching his nanny shift. "What happened?"

"Let's just say my father was right." Fran shook her head cutting off a piece of cake for him. "Men only want three things."

"We do?" Maxwell smirked sitting down next to her.

"Well we will just say… Danny wanted one thing, and Michael wanted the other two." Fran smirked shaking her head.

"Miss Fine" Maxwell touched her hand tenderly. "Not all men want …"

"I know Mista Sheffield, but if could find me such a suitor send him my way would ya?" She winked taking a bite out of the cake.

"I…I…" Maxwell blinked feeling his own heart race. "You know I heard the strangest piece of gossip… The Thomas's daughter seems to be missing." Maxwell smirked shaking his head. "I always heard rumors she was a wild character."

Fran let out a loud cough. "Yeah…." She blushed looking into Maxwell's eyes. "I have heard that rumor from Niles as well."

"Miss Fine if you ever want to talk about it… or anything for that matter." He touched her shoulder tenderly. "I would like to think we are at least friends."

"Yes…" Fran felt her whole body shiver at his soft touch. "We are at least that Mista Sheffield."

"Good night Miss Fine." Maxwell smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Oy… Niles I know you are there." Fran let out a groan her head hitting the table for her head.

"First off I would be careful with that head of yours." Niles smirked coming out of the pantry.

"I…I…" Fran let out a long sigh.

"First off .. Call your parents tomorrow try to make them understand before Mister Michael calls them."

"He wouldn't… He .. He still cares."

"Part of you still cares for him as well." Niles poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down. "

"I'm.. also.. Starting to have feelings for…" Fran felt her lower lip tremble. "I can't tell him about.."

"Try?" Niles smirked watching Fran let out a long sigh.

"Mista Sheffield… Your sweet sexa Jewish nanny really has a trust fund… a few unlimited credit cards…and a past that would break your heart." Fran smirked. "I lied to him Niles."

"Tell him every single detail." Niles frowned.

"I want him to like me… for me… " Fran groaned once more.

"Miss Fine… any one could tell he can't stop thinking about you even for a moment."

 **…...**

"See dad it will be fun!" Brighton was jumping up and down looking into his father's eyes. "A family weekend… with Niles and Fran of course."

"What's this Maxwell?" C.C. stood up looking over his shoulder. "A camping trip?" 

"Yes Brighton has a project for school." Maxwell smirked. "He's trying to make a weekend out of it…" Maxwell pointed his index finger towards his son. "Listen young man…" 

"oooo!" Fran walked in and took her spot on the desk. "Camping! So you told him about my idea?"

"Yours?" C.C. and Maxwell did a double take looking at the nanny.

"What? You think a girl from Flushing can't fish, and have a good time outdoors?" Fran placed her hands on her hips eyeing them. "Please! I can handle anything that comes my way."

"Michael Jameson." C.C. leaned over whispering as Fran gave her a glare.

"What's your point?"

"What was that?" Maxwell looked at the two woman, and groaned. "Listen, Miss Fine…. I don't think this would be the best time to run off and…."

"Come on dad! You said you would help me with my project." Brighton flashed a smile trapping his father.

"Sir… if anything comes up me and Caca could handle things." Niles walked inside the office as Fran glared at him. "I mean… anything!" Niles winked towards Fran.

"Well the play is going fairly well." Maxwell ran his hands thru his hair.

"It might give Miss Grace something else to laugh about!" Niles purred playfully as Maxwell let out a groan.

"Oy…. That girl hasn't quit laughing since I came." Fran winked as Maxwell drummed his fingers on his desk.

"You think you could handle things C.C.?"

"Things?" C.C. smirked as Maxwell let out a whimper. "Can it Maxwell… go.. Do what nature loving people do this weekend."

Niles smirked as C.C. walked out of the office. "She's in a rather giving mood today."

"She has a date later today." Fran smirked as Niles left the room whimpering. "Oy… They so have a thing for one another." Brighton soon followed the them out the door yelling towards his sisters about the camping trip.

"What was that Miss Fine?" Maxwell blinked looking up from his paper work.

"Nothing." Fran let out a long sigh. "I have to ask you for some time off after this weekend." Fran shivered recalling the phone call to her parents. "I have to explain some things to people… to my family."

"We would love to meet them Miss Fine." Maxwell smiled but then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Long story… So can I have Monday off?"

"Yes." Maxwell stood up as Fran was about the walk out of the door he closed it. Fran stood there for only a moment turning around. "If you can tell me about this rather long story… everything is a rather long story with you Miss Fine." He took a deep breath of her perfume and fought the urge to pull her close.

"Aren't all stories suppose to be fairly long?" Fran giggled feeling her knees growing weak, and she leaned against the door.

"You tell us stories about aunts, uncles, and other relatives… but nothing of your parents or any siblings… you're a mystery Miss Fine…" Maxwell gave into his urge touching her cheek softly.

"I…I…" Fran felt her brain starting to shut down at his tender touch.

"Miss Fine is something wrong? Anytime someone mentions Michael Jameson you avoid the subject… or anytime someone mentions your parents you find a reason to leave the room…. Talk to me Fran."

"I…." Fran shivered as her name… her first name rang out softly in her ears. "Oy…. I can't talk about it not yet."

"When?" Maxwell leaned back giving her a little more room to breath.

"Wednesday." Fran let out a long sigh closing her eyes.

"I still have this whole weekend to try and get this rather long story out of you." Maxwell was smiling walking back towards his desk.

"Triple Oy." Fran mumbled trying to open the door.

 **…...**

"Your … doing what?" Jason mumbled quietly. "Frannie.. Maybe you should come home."

"Now papa… I will see you Monday… I'm just well." Fran looked at her causal clothing. "Going out now." 

"Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!" Jason let out a long sigh. "Are you going to give us a full honest report of what's going on? You haven't even called Val lately!"

"Oy vey I'll give her a call." Fran placed a few more items in the bag. "Just called off the private investigators… unless they are single!" She let out a nasal laugh as Jason groaned.

"Why do I have this strange feeling… I'm not going to like the answer to any of my questions."

"Now papa… I haven't done anything illegal…and this isn't like the time you caught me and Val seeking away to that Flushing bar." Fran snickered as Jason let out a laugh.

"Point taken my dear… Michael's been fairly worried about you as well." Jason could hear the groan. "Is something wrong? I thought you and him were still friends."

"Yeah… right." Fran let out a groan as Brighton called out for her. "Papa I have to get going the tour group is leaving."

"Monday then." Jason hung up the phone shaking his head.

"Oy…" Fran rolled her eyes looking towards Niles. "Do you always have to be listening in?"

"It's my job." Niles smirked handing her another bag.

Maxwell let out a groan packing the 'rugged' vehicle he had rented for the weekend. "Now remember C.C. don't over do the talks with him, and there is no way we can go beyond that price."

"Yeah yeah…" C.C. rolled her eyes as Fran walked outside with Niles.

"I have four days worth of sandwiches and other treats packed sir." Niles smirked as he handed over the picnic basket.

"Four days old man? We will only be gone for two." Maxwell raised an eyebrow smirking. "Why so many?" 

"You'll be camping with Miss Fine won't you?" Niles smirked as Maxwell let out a groan. "I know… I should have packed more."

"Did you pack all the tents old man?" Maxwell tilted his head nodding, and watched as the Sheffield children, Maxwell and Miss Fine all pulled away. He was left with C.C. Babcock standing beside him laughing. "What?" 

"I saw you pack that car, and only saw two tents… That leaves one for the… 'girls' and one for the 'boy'." C.C. smirked as Niles let out an evil chuckle.

"Yeah .. Well DUH…" Niles rolled his eyes playfully at C.C.

"Where are Maxwell and Nanny Fine going to sleep?" C.C. smirked as Niles let out another laugh.

"Hopefully they'll figure it out." Niles held open the front door. "Shall we get to work Caca?"

Maxwell smirked as they rode up on the camp site. "What's wrong Miss Fine, you have been awfully quiet." He reached over touching her shoulder carefully.

"Nothing." Fran's mind was racing as Brighton, Gracie and Maggie all started talking again about roasting marshmallows on the open fire.

"Fran do you know… Hey Fran are you okay?" Grace looked up at her Nanny's pale face.

"I'm fine angel." Fran was clawing into her blue jeans. No one in the Thomas's home had lit a fire around her since she arrived. She closed her eyes picturing the apartment fire that had cost the Fine family their lives.

Maxwell hopped out of the car followed by Brighton and Maggie. He left the two elder children to empty the car as Gracie called over her father. "Daddy!"

Maxwell walked back and found Fran with her eye closed mumbling quietly. "Miss Fine?" He reached out touching her cold cheek.

"She's scared!" Gracie frowned as Maxwell turned towards his youngest child.

"Sweetheart… go help Brighton, and Maggie… I'll take care of Miss Fine." He smiled as Gracie walked off with a worried look on her face.

"Miss Fine?" Maxwell touched her again as Fran slowly opened her eyes. "Are you alright? Maybe we should go home!"

"No…" Fran stepped outside the car. "I'll…. Face it."

"Face what Miss Fine?" Maxwell took her hand. "If you need help… You'll have us here." He winked as Fran let out a groan as Brighton once again talked about building a huge campfire.

 **…...**

"Isn't it cool dad?" Brighton had a huge grin on his face looking at the healthy fire him and his sisters had built. "We could have made it larger than the pit."

"Brighton." Maxwell let out a groan looking down at his only son. "It's big enough." He then narrowed his eyes towards Fran who was sitting far from the fire.

"Dad is Fran okay?" Brighton mumbled under his breath.

"I don't know." He let out a long sigh and then tilted his head. "Brighton?" He narrowed his eyes. "Where are the other tents?"

"These are the only two we could find!" Brighton smirked as Maxwell let out a large groan. "We have one single tent and of course Maggie's and Gracie's tent." Brighton waved his hands around. "Hey dad don't look at me I didn't pack the car!"

"Bloody hell…" Maxwell looked up towards the starry sky. "I'm going to have a rather long talk with who did when we get back." Maxwell walked up towards a mumbling Fran. "Miss Fine?"

"Yeah?" Fran blinked taking her eyes off the fire and looking up into his eyes.

"Mind if I take a seat?" He smiled as Fran patted the ground next to her. "It seems that Niles only packed the children's tents… so we will be sleeping out here under the night sky."

Fran's eyes drifted back towards the fire. "Oy Vey… Mista Sheffield." She grumbled as her teeth started to chatter.

"Miss Fine? Come on let's take a seat by the fire." He reached out touching her hand.

Fran shook her head slowly. "If ya don't mind I prefer not Mista Sheffield."

Maxwell flashed a quick frown. "The children are making all sorts of treats." He grinned as Fran's lower lip started to tremble. "Fran?" He reached up touching her cheek.

Fran tilted her head to look into his eyes. "I'm… I'm… okay."

"Well!" Maggie let out a huge yawn. "Time for bed!"

Maxwell and Fran both blinked looking over at the three children. "It's not even ten yet…" Maxwell looked down at his watch.

"Yeah…" Brighton smirked. "We need to get an early start tomorrow." Brighton was quickly pushed by Maggie.

"Move it you little troll." Maggie hissed as soon the children all moved inside their tents.

"Miss Fine, come on let's move closer to the fire." Maxwell took her hand but still felt Fran standing her ground. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mista Sheffield me and… flames have a history of not agreeing with one another." Fran frowned as Maxwell tilted his head.

"Long story?" He smirked as Fran quietly nodded.

"Oy…. a rather long one."

"Miss Fine… either of us have a tent tonight, and I don't want you catching cold." He let out a long sigh. "I'll be with you doesn't that count?"

Fran stood up finally with a final pull. "Alright…" Fran let out a long sigh as Maxwell smiled.

"See Miss Fine, and maybe tomorrow night you'll join the children with making those funny chocolate treats." He spread out the sleeping bags but noticed her eyes never left the fire.

"Is that thing going to stay on all night?" Fran groaned as Maxwell took her hand again.

He smiled shaking his head. "No it will go out before morning."

Fran let out a sigh climbing inside the sleeping bag and snuggling her pillow. "Good night, Mista Sheffield."

Maxwell remained still for what seemed like hours. The smell of her so near was driving him crazy. He let out a soft groan shifting in his bag and looking at her toss of black curly hair.

Fran felt her whole body shiver she was facing the fire looking into the red flames twist and turn. She let out a soft sigh as her teeth started to chatter yet again.

"Fran? Are you still cold?" Maxwell's voice was soft and tender.

She turned and ended up with him only inches from her. She could feel his arms curling around her back pulling her in close to him. "Not…anymore…" Fran let out a soft gasp as their lips brushed softly against one another.

Maxwell felt no longer in control as the soft hint of a kiss turned into a one full of hidden passion. His whole body shivered as Fran pulled him even closer. "Fran…" He let out a soft groan mumbling.

 **…...**

Maxwell let out a soft sigh looked down at the dark locks that covered his chest. He closed his eyes trying to understand what overcame them last night. The tender passion was so … strange. He frowned reaching for his watching knowing he had to act quickly to cover up this past night events so the children wouldn't see. He quietly shifted her off his chest and reached down to touch her bare back. He then reached for their clothing and tossed on a new t-shirt and shorts. The morning air was still chilly, and Maxwell let out a groan looking at the fire. He then reached inside his bag pulling out a few items and pulled the rather large shirt over her bare body.

Fran's eyes fluttered open and Maxwell flashed a bashful smile. "I'm sorry… the children will be up soon." He reached down touching her cheek.

"It's alright." Her voice was soft as she worked her way into his t-shirt smiling.

Maxwell tilted his head noticing Brighton was already up and moving. "I'm going to place you in B's tent in a few moments."

"Max…" Fran dared to use his first name as he smile. "I'm…."

"We'll talk later tonight." He smiled but felt his heart flood with doubt. She was his employee from Flushing…. She was out of his class… What would others say about this?

Fran closed her eyes pushing her dread away. The nightmares that always haunted her… had come back full force last night, but his simple touch had pushed them away. Then that touch had lead into so much more. Then the whole truth about her background remain. "Oy…"

"Good! Are you ready to go dad?" Brighton smirked looking at his father.

"Just a moment son.. I'm going to place Miss Fine inside your tent." Maxwell picked her up in his strong arms and walked her inside the small tent. He felt Fran's hand touch his cheek as he placed her down on Brighton's air mat. He let it linger there for only a moment before kissing her palm.

Fran closed her eyes once more trying to sleep as Brighton and Maxwell both went off on their fishing trip.

 _"Run Frannie!" Sylvia Fine's voice as nothing more than just a horrified shout. "Nadine! Frannie!"_

 _Fran twisted and turned as her small arms reached out towards the doorway as the flames sparked around her. She heard the crashing behind her and turned to call out again. "MA! DADDY!" Her nasal scream couldn't be heard over the roar of the flames. The ceiling above her was falling around her as the mask man came before her. The smoke filling her lungs as the man dressed in yellow reached out for her._

"No…No.." Fran blinked screaming waking up from her dream. She let out a sigh looking at her surroundings.

"Fran?" Gracie's small head poked in the doorway frowning. "Are you alright?"

"It.. It was just a nightmare sweetie." Fran shivered trying to fight her tears as Gracie crawled inside to hug her tight.

"You remember my night mares?" Gracie placed her teddy next to Fran. "You want to sleep with Teddy? Sometimes he'll protect you."

"Sometimes?" Fran let out a giggle as the girl was studying her. "Why only sometimes?"

"He's not very good with dragons…" Gracie made a pouting face. "He'll keep the evil closet monster away!"

"Thank you, angel." Fran touched her head tenderly.

"No… Thank you Fran…" She held her tight. "Are you wearing daddy's shirt?" She blinked. "Did you forget your clothes?"

"Ermm… Yeah…" Fran blushed as Grace pulled her out of the tent were Maggie was doing her best to restart the fire.

"Did you hear those noises last night Fran?" Maggie looked towards her. "I was worried about you and daddy last night sleeping out here all alone."

Fran pointed towards a smirking Maggie. "Later missy." Fran then tilted her head letting out a groan. "Do we have to restart it?"

"Well if we don't no breakfast!" Maggie grinned as the flames sparked up once more.

 **…...**

Maxwell shifted looking towards Fran. They had a rather long day of Brighton gathering samples of bark, Maggie grumbling about her hair, and Gracie making comments either adult could understand. "Miss Fine… Fran…" He looked at her sheepishly as he noted Fran was keeping her distance.

"Something wrong Mista Sheffield?" Fran frowned tilting her head.

"Max…" He smirked looking into her eyes.

"What?" She blinked again her mind millions of miles away.

"Call me Max…. Please…" He reached out touching her hand. "I'm sorry Fran we need to talk about last night."

Fran closed her eyes as Maxwell touched her chin. "What about it? We have been living together for the past few months…"

"You know how long it's been for me…. But…I'm… worried about the children… what if things didn't work out."

Fran felt her heart pound in her chest. "I'm tha nanny and yer the boss." She winked and watched Maxwell's face fall. "I can understand that 'Mista' Sheffield."

"I didn't mean it that way Fran." Maxwell blinked as she pulled away even more. "Bloody hell… don't pull away.." Maxwell followed her eyes again and noticed she was once more looking at the campfire. "You still owe me that rather long story."

"Oy… I don't owe it yet…" Fran tilted her head, and looked towards Maxwell Sheffield feeling her heart pound.

"Fran something special happened last night… I know it and you know it…" Maxwell felt his heart skip a beat. He was afraid of loving her, but more afraid of losing her.

"Did it? " Fran tilted her head. "I….I…" She shivered as Maxwell touched her cheek once more pulling her close. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough to see you are trying to pull away." Maxwell lifted up her chin. "I'm scared too but please Fran… Talk to me… tell me what is going on? Why is it you jump every time the children get near the campfire?"

"Oy…." Fran wanted to pull back but he was now holding her tightly.

"Why is it Michael Jameson was looking into your beautiful eyes with such longing and regret." His hand ran down her cheek and Fran felt her whole body shiver.

"Nooooooo!" Gracie's scream stopped Maxwell's questions as the little girl tumbled out of her tent shivering.

"Angel?" Fran pulled away quickly from Maxwell taking her chance to escape. "Are you alright?" She stood up pulling the little girl tight into her arms. "Was it that same nightmare again?" She lifted up Gracie's chin as the little girl nodded.

"What nightmare sweetheart?" Maxwell knelt with Fran looking at his little girl's eyes. "You can tell me."

"Mommy and all that blood." Gracie let out a soft whimper. "I'm trying to be brave Fran really I am...Just like you!" Fran pulled the little girl in her arms.

"I know angel." Fran let out a long sigh. "Would you like to snuggle with us tonight?" She tilted her head and watched as the girl nodded. "You can keep me and yer father honest."

Maxwell let out a soft groan. "It will be alright sweetheart." Maxwell watched as Gracie and Fran curled up with one another.

"Just like you…" Maxwell mumbled Gracie's words under his breath looking at Fran's sad face.

Maxwell woke up shivering next morning missing Fran warm body against his. He tilted his head watching Fran, Gracie, Brighton and Maggie all taking down the tents. "Good morning!" Brighton walked over smiling.

"Good morning." He let out a loud grumble as Fran smiled towards Gracie and Maggie. "Okay sweethearts start packing up the car." Maxwell waved his daughters along. "Miss Fine… we aren't done with our talk." He narrowed his eyes as Fran blushed.

"I thought you made your feelings clear Mista Sheffield."

"No I didn't…" Maxwell frowned watching Fran walk off towards Brighton.

 **…...**

Fran let out a long sigh looking at Val. "Oy… don't give me that look." She mumbled poking at the chocolate cake. She had just told Val her rather long story of how she became entangled with Maxwell Sheffield, and his three children.

"So what's the problem? You and him … well.." Val looked as Fran tried her best to burry her face in her hands.

"It's more than that Val… He sees me as the 'nanny'." Fran let out a nasal whine and Val broke out in a soft yet gentle laugh. "What?" 

"O Fran… First you pushed Michael away because of what his family did… then you pushed Danny away because you felt he was after your trust fund… If Maxwell Sheffield has a problem with you being just a 'nanny' then tell him the truth." Val reached up touching her shoulder.

"I can't handle another issue like I did with Danny and Michael." Fran mumbled once again poking her fork at the cake. "What's worse is I'm going to see papa and mama this afternoon."

"Are you going to tell them were you've been?" Val narrowed her eyes as Fran let out a groan.

"Doctor Miller says I avoid a relationship on purpose… because I feel like … like…" Fran felt her lower lip trembling. "I shouldn't have been the one who was saved."

"You have every right to be happy Fran… They would want you to be happy." Val smiled as Fran let out a nasal whimper. "Look you say the same thing to Grace… so aren't you the one always saying you should lead by example?"

"I don't think … I can handle having my heart broken again." Fran let out a sigh. "The mess with Michael and Danny was… was…"

"Bad enough?" Val shook her head. "Oy… It could be worse."

"How so?" Fran blinked as Val flashed a coy smile.

"You could have my life." Val winked as Fran let out a soft laugh.

"Thank you Val…" Fran reached up touching her hand. "Now what am I going to do about… about…"

"Danger twelve o'clock…" Val blinked looking up.

"What?" Fran shook her head seeing Michael walk towards their table. "Oy…"

"It's nice to see you back in your element." Michael smiled walking up kissing her hand. "How are you Fran?… How are you Val?"

"I'm fine!" Val smiled as Fran's lower lip trembled.

"Michael.. Oy was yer ears burning?" Fran blushed as Michael let out a loud laugh. "I owe you a date don't I?"

"You do indeed my dear." Michael winked. "Are you going to keep up with this 'nanny' game for much longer?"

"Why?" Fran smirked as Michael sat down.

"Your parents have been worried about you…ever since that night you found Danny with that woman."

"That was nearly a year ago mista." Fran smirked as Val make her quiet exit. "Val?" Fran blinked looking at the empty chair.

"Don't worry… I'm sure she has some work to do." Michael smirked holding Fran's hand. "You seem upset… we after all are friend… For my part …I'm sorry." He reached up touching her cheek.

"I….I…" Fran blinked and let out a sigh.

"You have feeling for someone else… or maybe… I still have a chance to win that heart of yours?" His hand teased her cheek. "If you can forgive me."

"For ruining my relationship with Danny by telling me about Heather Biblow?" Fran smirked pulling Michael's hand away. "Well … I have my doubts about you Michael."

"Well Danny and I did have our struggle over you… I wonder who am I fighting this time?" Michael leaned back smirking. "Could it be the uptight Brit that has no idea you are the daughter of Jason Thomas?"

"Michael… please stay out of it." Fran narrowed her eyes. "I'm not some prize or trophy…"

"You are so much more than that…" Michael flashed his bright smile as Fran let out a whimper. "You better get going… Your father will be waiting for you."

 **…...**

"Frannie!" Jason stood up taking her hands. "You look wonderful, but why did you escape from the hospital like that we were all worried." He frowned touching her chin.

"Oy Vey.. It's a rather long story papa." Fran sat down as Jason frowned.

"You used that excuse since age seven Fran… Now tell me what's going on and what is this rumor I have heard from Chance?"

Fran's face twisted in pain. "What rumor is that?"

"That you ran off because you have a new crush on someone?" Jason sat down smiling. "Who is he?" 

"Papa do you remember my huge fight with Michael? Do you remember how Michael was able to break apart me and Danny?" Fran tilted her head looking at her adoptive father.

"Danny.. Wasn't the man I thought he was… but Michael knew." Jason shook his head. "I didn't mind you dating someone from your old neighborhood… Your mother and I always knew that…" Jason frowned tilting his head.

"You can take the girl out of Flushing…" Fran smirked letting out a nasal laugh.

"But you can't take Flushing out of the girl… nor have we tried… Fran we just want you to be happy… and maybe a few grandchildren along the way." Jason winked. "It doesn't matter what Michael… Danny… or anyone else did or didn't do."

"I still feel… regrets… if Nadine had moved just a little." Fran shifted.

"I thought you put all these doubts behind you?" Jason tilted his head. "Darling why are they back?"

"Oy… " Fran let out a long sigh and started her tale of how she became mixed up with Maxwell Sheffield and his children.

Jason let out a loud grumble. "You've been working… as his nanny?"

"Papa I have to do this… for Grace, Maggie and B." She walked up kneeling before her adoptive father. "I … something is pulling me."

"Is it the fact that Grace Sheffield was in the car with her mother that day?" Jason let out a long sigh.

"If you hadn't adopted me … what would have happened?" She tilted her head. "I felt like something was pushing at me telling me to do this… She needed help.. And I more than anyone could understand what she was going thru."

"Frannie…. Your mother's going to have a fit… and what about Maxwell Sheffield? Does he have any idea who you are?"

"No…" Fran blushed. "I don't want anyone to tell him either."

"I'm not going to deny my own daughter….If I run into you…" Jason let out a long hiss. "Do you think Michael has given up on you either?"

"No…I …I promised him a date if he will keep his mouth shut."

"He did?" Jason flashed a playful grin. "Well now…." 

"I….I… about Maxwell…" Fran closed her eyes recalling the night of passion under the stars. "He's a good man."

"I'm fully aware of that my dear… you will be by tonight? Maybe spend the night in YOUR room?"

"I will papa… can you help me with mama?" Fran looked up pleading.

"I'm not sure…. She'll be … well… shocked…" Jason let out a long sigh. "Is there another reason you are doing this?"

"Yes… maybe…sort of… kind of…" Fran smirked shrugging her shoulders.

 **…...**

"Maybe you can deal with him dust buster." C.C. came out of Maxwell's office grumbling. "He's been in a poor mood today."

"Awww did Caca's spell not work on him?" Niles smirked as C.C. rolled her eyes.

"No…. Listen… just talk to him." C.C. let out a sigh waving her hand. "I'm going see you later Mop-n-Glow."

Niles tilted his head lifting up the tray and walking into the office. "Tea sir?"

He waved his hand in front of Maxwell's face. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Niles?" Maxwell blinked looking up at his friend. "I'm sorry old boy my mind is.. Was miles away."

"What's wrong sir? Miss Fine left here his morning with that look on her face." Niles let out a long sigh eyeing his employer.

"What look was that old man?" Maxwell blinked looking up into those blue eyes.

"Like she was run over by a twenty ton truck… Sir.. Did something happen?" Niles placed his hands on his hips looking like a Jewish yenta waiting for an answer.

"I'm … afraid something did happen old boy."

"What did YOU DO!" Niles hit Maxwell playfully over the head. "We waste all this effort to try and get you two together! How did you ruin it?"

"We?… Never mind… the point is…Miss Fine took something I said to heart, and… I didn't mean it the way I said it… I.. I'm not sure what I mean anymore." Maxwell rubbed at his sleepless eyes. " Things… sort of happened one night old boy.. And my.."

Niles blinked looking at Maxwell. "What sort of things?"

Maxwell blushed looking down at his paper work. "That will be all old man."

Niles stood there for a moment in shock. "Sir….. What .. Happened…"

Maxwell tossed down his pen letting out a sigh. "I.. Well.. We …" Maxwell wasn't sure were to begin. "Do I have to explain the facts of to you old man?"

"Well the short version of how it goes might help." Niles let out a snicker watching Maxwell's face turn even more red.

"It was magical… We.. Ended up making love under the stars." Maxwell closed his eyes remembering the feel of Fran's hair against his bare chest. Her gentle hands running down his back urging.. Pleading… "I'm not sure what came over us."

Niles did a small dance. "Well sir… what happened the next morning?"

"I was scared.. I wanted to talk but…. And I said a few things." Maxwell was now tripping over his own tongue. "I reminded her of the fact she is my nanny… and well."

Niles once more hit him a few more times. "You want to regret this for the rest of your life too! Make it right! Make her see that you care for her more than just that one night…"

"There's more too it than that old man… She… never took her eyes off the fire… I've seen that look before the first few months would try and get Grace in a car… Are you sure the investigator did a complete job on her background?"

"Well of COURSE sir…I'll place that call to double check now…" Niles let out a soft groan sneaking off towards the kitchen and dialing the number. "Hello Chance?"

"Hello Niles! How are things? What happened?" Chance had been waiting word all day from his friend. "Did it work?"

"We'll meet today and compare notes…" Niles let out a laugh. "Send your wife my best!" Niles did another mental dance. "Please don't let him screw this one up." He looked towards the ceiling letting out a long loud sigh.

Chance quickly hung up the phone looking into Fran's eyes. "Miss Fine! Your home!" He reached out hugging her tight.

"Oy.. What are you up too?" He smirked tilting her head.

"Nothing… I understand you are spending the night home for once?" Chance tilted his head as Fran let out a soft nasal laugh.

"I miss your cheesecake, but Niles can almost match you." Fran raised her finger towards a smirking Chance. "What has he told you?"

"Nothing…" Chance backed up against the fridge laughing. "We have yet to compare notes, but I do worry about you."

Fran let out a laugh shaking her head. "I'm aware mista you two are keeping tabs on me… so is Michael…" Fran let out a groan.. "I told papa."

"How did Mister Thomas take things?"

"Betta than Mama will." Fran let out a groan looking at Chance. "I have to know if … If…"

"If Danny was right? Or Michael was right?" Chance shook his head slowly. "For a woman with such strength … how can you allow old doubts to push you around yet again?"

"Strength has nothing to do with it Chance." Fran let out a grumble. "Papa would prefer I take over one of the shops in a few months."

"I agree… you would be good at it." Chance smirked. "You made that bridal shop your father gave Danny into a working success story."

"Yeah.. Papa gave him that so he would have a way to support us.. And what does he do.. Ends up with Heather." Fran let out a hiss picking up a cookie. She closed her eyes remembering Maxwell's kisses down the length of her body.

"Is something wrong Miss Fine?"

"Chance… Something happened.. And Oy.. I so need your advice."

 **…...**

Maggie did a double take looking at the old article again. "Are you coming Mags?" Kyle had come with her to do the research for her paper. He reached out as Maggie quickly changed the film.

"In a minute there is just a few things I want to check out first." She then turned as Kyle felt her along for just a moment.

' _Fire Orphan adopted by Couple! '_ Maggie studied the headline for just a moment, but her eyes drifted down towards the article. "Oy…" She mumbled seeing Fran's name letting out a sharp gasp.

 _'After months in foster-care with her elder grandmother she was placed with Jason and Elizabeth Thomas. Jason Thomas is best known for Thomas Department stores which later merged with Foley's Department stores. '_

Maggie quickly wrote down the article's number adding it to her list of research material. "Mags? Are you okay?" The young man walked up touching her shoulder.

"Yeah Kyle… I'm going to check out a few articles." She blushed walking up towards someone who could help her.

"Well we better hurry Niles will be by soon to pick us up!" Kyle called out as a few people hushed him.

"Do you have any articles about this girl?" Maggie pointed towards the black haired six year old holding onto Jason's hand.

"I can look if you like… would you like all of them about Miss Thomas?"

"Miss Thomas?" Maggie felt her stomach jump. "Yes… please…"

Maggie blinked at the ten articles she was handed as she pushed the copies all into her bag. "Thank you…" She quickly ran outside.

"Miss are you alright?" Niles frowned opening the limo door. "You look rather pale." He smiled as Kyle walked inside.

"I'm fine Niles… Is Brighton and Gracie at home?"

"Miss Grace and Mister Brighton are at home… Is something wrong child?" He tilted his head as Maggie quietly nodded.

"I don't know…" Maggie let out a long sigh. "Let's just get home Niles… Daddy is gone right and Fran's still has the day off?"

"Yes… She won't be back until Wednesday." Niles frowned as Maggie walked inside the limo. "Bloody hell.." Niles muttered walking towards the driver side.

Maggie called her two younger siblings to her room as they poured over the articles. "I knew…" Gracie's young voice was faint, and of course Maggie had only given her young sibling selective articles. "She told me."

"No way!" Maggie and Brighton leaned up looking into Gracie's eyes.

"She said she understood…" Gracie's eyes filled with tears. "We can't tell daddy."

"Who said we were telling dad about this." Brighton leaned up. "You know how much the Thomas's are worth?"

"I think that was the point of her not telling is Troll." Maggie let out a long hiss hitting Brighton on the back of his head. "Look at this." She held up an article. "Fran was engaged… Twice!"

"Michael Jameson and Danny Im… Im…" Brighton rolled his eyes. "Who cares!"

"You think they both knew who she was?" Gracie blinked looking at her older sister.

"You called?" Niles opened the door slowly as the three children looked up towards the butler.

"Niles… explain all this…" Maggie waved her hand towards the articles.

"Oy… this is going to be trouble." Niles muttered wondering where to start.

 **…...**

"I don't like this at all." Elizabeth let out a long sigh. "You could have married Michael and …"

"Please understand mama… I had to do this.. I couldn't allow that little girl to lock herself away forever." Fran let out a sigh looking into her mother's eyes. "I have to."

"Angel… Why… why are you throwing your life away… I know Maxwell Sheffield is a good man, but… "

"Someone had to help her, and who better than someone that lived thru it." She smiled taking her hand. "Lead by example…" Fran tilted her head as Elizabeth let out a soft laugh.

"I couldn't have said it any better." Michael's husky voice filled the room as Fran smirked towards her mother.

"You had to invite him." She shook her head.

They spent the next few hours talking over old times as Jason started to bore them with stories of his hunting trips to Africa. "Well next was that old lion that…"

"Come dear…" Elizabeth pulled on Jason's arm leaving them alone.

"Oy… you are soo up to something… are you." Fran shook her head looking into his eyes.

"You know … You broke my heart when you pushed me away." He reached up touching her cheek. "What does Sheffield have that I don't?"

"I'm his… 'nanny'." Fran let out a soft nasal hiss taking his empty drink glass filling it up. "Nothing more.."

"Like Danny was nothing more than an old friend for your neighborhood?" Michael shook his head. "Fran…you can't hid forever… He'll find out who you are soon enough."

"I'm going out with you this week.. That was our deal." Fran narrowed her eyes. "Don't think it's going to rekindle anything."

"I thought you rather enjoyed Danny and I fighting over you?" Michael leaned towards her as Fran felt her body shiver.

Fran blinked seeing another man hover before her. This black hair and his gentle hand touching her cheek. She let out a nasal sigh then blinked again as the vision faded. "I'm more of an adult now."

"I'm not responsible for my father's wrong doings. It was my place to tell you about my father owning that building." Michael felt his hands ache as she managed to pull away. "I don't do business like he did."

"One hundred violations … one of them caused that fire." Fran let out a loud hiss shaking her head. "What's worse that my aunt Fredia instead of taking me in… she sues your family… makes a fortune.. And then…" Fran lifted her hands stopping herself. "Never mind… it's all in the past…. I'm not going to have you ruin things now Michael."

"I don't want to ruin anything… I want to see you happy Fran." He reached out to touch her again. "You deserve the best… Don't you want .."

Fran blinked again as Michael melted before her, and she once more saw that vision of Maxwell Sheffield before her. "Oy…" Fran mumbled as Michael brushed his lips against hers.

*Fran blinked pulling back with a quiet smile. "Fran.. If you just give me a chance." Michael's voice was so tender.

"You are blackmailing me for a date Michael." Fran let out a nasal laugh. "I wouldn't call that a 'chance'."

"I know what you want from life Fran… You want a husband and kids… a family… I can give you that and so much more." Michael smirked his hand touching her cheek again. "I could have killed Danny for betraying you like that."

"Danny got his in the end." Fran let out a soft whimper. "I'm still waiting for Karma to bite you in the ass Michael."

"It did when you pushed me away."

Fran let out a soft whimper. "Don't make this hard on me Michael. I will always have a soft spot for you." She reached up touching his chin. "When you hold me… I don't see your face… Oy… I'm sorry… I see someone else."

"Who? Give me a chance to win back your heart."

" _You're my nanny.."_ Fran closed her eyes hearing Maxwell's voice in her ears.

"Please Fran… I won't tell Sheffield… You do what you need to do… but please just give me a chance."

Fran pulled away for only a moment looking back into his eyes. "I'll see you Thursday … Mista…" She winked pointing her index finger towards Michael.

Fran stumbled into the kitchen as Lance reached out to keep her on her feet. "Miss Fine? Should I get your parents?" He felt her forehead.

"Oy…Oy…" Fran felt her whole body shake. "I'm … I'm still caught between two worlds…. Chance I'm so mixed up inside." She managed to stand up straight looking into his eyes.

"Shall I get you a small nosh?" Chance smirked as Fran nodded slowly.

"I ….I so need to go home." Fran grumbled as Chance let out a laugh. "What?" She blinked looking up towards the aged butler.

"There you see! That is your answer!"

"I don't get it." Fran tilted her head as Chance walked back with a slice of cheese cake. "What do you mean that's my answer?"

"You called the Sheffield residence …. Home…" Chance smirked as Fran nibbled at a small piece.

Fran blinked looking down at the cake. "He says I'm just the nanny."

"You also say your 29 and he knows your lying." Chance waved his hand towards Fran. "Somewhere … somehow he knows you are more than 'just' the nanny." He smirked as Fran's face became pale. "Think about it… would sparks fly if you were really 'just' the nanny?"

"I can't even wrap my head around my own past… Maxwell has been thru so much himself… losing his wife… having his daughter withdraw from life."

"He did the same." Chance smirked tilting his head.

"I'm not ready for my heart to break again Chance." Fran narrowed her eyes at him. "I…I don't want another mess like…. Like…"

"Mister Michael and Mister Danny?" He shook his head. "They fought tooth and nail for your attention."

"The only thing Danny saw was my trust fund… Oy.. And Michael sees me … sees me…" Fran closed her eyes.

"See you as a trophy to win?" Chance shook his head. "Why not tell Maxwell Sheffield that you love him?"

"Do I?" Fran tilted her head.

"I can't answer that question Miss Fine… Only you can."

 **…...**

Maxwell shifted once more his lips teasing her flesh. He did his best to pull away but Fran held him tight against her body. "God…." He let out a soft groan in her ear as he managed to free her from the shirt she had been wearing. Her soft cries sounding more like some wild animal begging for more.

Maxwell quickly shook his head waking up. His clock flashing three a.m. "Bloody hell." He ran his finger in his hair wondering what he could do today when she walked back in that door.

 **…...**

"Is Miss Fine back yet?" Maxwell sat down at the table looking at his pale children. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't sleep well last night daddy." Gracie's eyes lowered looking at her bowl. "Are you and Fran fighting?"

"No sweetheart." Maxwell felt his heart fill with guilt. "Miss Fine just needed these days off … for some reason." He let out a groan as Niles placed a plate in front of him. "Has she shown up yet old man?"

"Not yet, but if you like I can get one of those cat bells to put around her neck…but.. Wait.. Can we get one for Miss Babcock if we put one on Miss Fine?"

"Niles…." Maxwell rolled his eyes as Niles let out a playful laugh.

"Sorry sir… I just can't help myself."

"Hello, Hello!" C.C. walked inside the kitchen smiling. "What, she's not back yet?" She tilted her head towards the frowning children.

"No.. Come on let's finish getting ready for school." Maggie let out a long sigh followed by her siblings.

"Sit down C.C." Maxwell let out a groan. "I need some advice."

Niles's felt his jaw drop. "Sir! From her?"

"Yes… " Maxwell turned her head towards C.C. " If you happened to … pass an evening with someone."

"She hasn't done that since they invented the wheel…" Niles smirked as Maxwell let out a rather loud groan.

"When's the last time you passed an evening with 'someone'… o that's right you never have!" C.C. snickered as Maxwell let out another groan.

"Never mind." Maxwell stood up as Fran's nasal voice rang out in the house.

"Gooooood morning!" Fran walked in looking into his eyes feeling her heart race once more. "Are the kids getting ready for school?" She blinked noticing the empty table.

"They just went upstairs." Niles smirked waving a plate around.

"Oy… no Niles my stomach is feeling rather uneasy this morning." Fran smirked as Niles walked up feeling her forehead. "What?"

"Who are you? What have you done with Miss Fine?" Niles smirked as Fran playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oy… I'll be right back." Fran turned to walk out of the room.

Maxwell grumbled looking towards Niles. "Don't say it."

"Not a word sir." Niles shook his head as Maxwell left the room. "So Caca care to join me at the intercom in about… O… thirty minutes."

"Why? What's going to happen?" C.C. blinked finishing her coffee.

"O.. that's when Miss Fine should be cornered by Mister Sheffield." Niles smirked as C.C. quickly followed him inside the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Fran placed her hands on her hip looking at the three frowning children. "You all look awful… I leave for a few days and you all look like ghosts."

"Are you going to leave us?" Brighton smirked waving his finger. "Oy Vey because we are so onto you."

"What?" She looked towards a nodding Maggie, and Gracie who had her eyes lowered to the ground. "What's going on?"

"Kyle and I went to do research on my paper… well…" Maggie placed one of the articles in Fran's hand. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oy…. This can't be good." Fran mumbled looking at the article detailing her failed engagement with Michael. "I'm …. well…" Fran started to blush looking at the three sets of eyes looking into hers.

"You always talk about being yourself, but.. .why did you hide all this from us?" Maggie frowned placing another article in the nanny's lap.

"For a long time… I wasn't sure who I was… or what I was." Fran touched Maggie's cheek, and then placed her hands on Brighton's and Gracie's heads. "I was …lost…"

"So you aren't going to leave us?" Gracie looked up smiling.

"I don't want to angel… " Fran knelt down as Gracie wrapped her arms around her neck. "I think we have helped one another."

"I love you Fran." Gracie's soft whisper caused Fran to let out a soft sob.

"Don't cry Fran… We just don't want to loose you ever!" Brighton flashed a smile. "What until dad hears about….."

"You can't tell him.. What ever you do… " Fran felt her face flush with guilt looking at the three children.

The three children all made faces. "We'll keep quiet…" Maggie eyed her two younger siblings. "Niles knows all about this too!" She blinked looking towards Fran.

"You know all the butlers in this town know everything…. They got this grapevine from here and even all the way to China." Fran let out a long sigh. "I have to be the one to tell him everything kids…Not you."

The three children all nodded. "If anything happens… are you going to disappear from our lives?" Gracie's voice was so soft and full of heart ache.

"You'll never loose me.. That's a promise." She smirked holding out her pinkie finger. "I pinkie swear!"

Gracie let out a giggle and the three children all went down stairs to catch the limo.

Fran walked down the stairs slowly feeling her stomach twist and turn thinking about Maxwell Sheffield alone in his office waiting for their 'long' talk. "Oy…" She let out a loud groan knocking at the door.

"Knocking Miss Fine?" Maxwell smirked as Fran walked inside. "Niles is right are you feeling okay?" He reached up touching her chin.

Fran felt her brain shut down at that moment. His tender touch driving her senses wild. "You…You…" She shivered as she found herself nuzzling his hand now.

"I think we should have that long talk now… Fran.." Maxwell felt his body fighting the desire that over took him that night by the campfire. "It's long over due…"

** "I'm leaving in one month Maxwell…" Fran's lower lip started to tremble feeling him close the distance between them. "I have another offer."

"You can't leave us Fran… We need you." His hand brushed her cheek and Fran pulled away.

"You don't need me, Mista Sheffield." She pushed his hand away. "I'm just a nanny… You can get another one."

Maxwell felt his anger and fear overwhelm him. "You… you made us all feel alive again Fran… You can't leave us."

Fran pulled out the article about her adoption turning her back from Maxwell Sheffield. She let out a long sigh turning back around to face him. "Oy… I haven't been truthful Mista Sheffield… Maxwell…" She shivered holding out the article for him to take.

"What's this?" Maxwell took it from her hands.

"It's the truth…" Fran watched as Maxwell walked back towards his desk sitting down. She watched as his eyes ran over the article again and again.

Maxwell felt his skin grow cold reading over again and again. "I thought… "He blinked looking up towards the now empty room. "Bloody hell!" He jumped up, and managed to run up stairs. "MISS FINE!… FRAN!"

Fran felt Maxwell hot on her heels as she opened the door. "Oy…" She blushed as Maxwell's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You're the daughter of one of the richest men in the city?" Maxwell held up the article again and he let out a gasp. "Why didn't you… tell me when you… "He blinked looking back at the article. Maxwell started to recall that the hospital nurses told him of one volunteer that had been able to reach his daughter.

"She needed me, and I couldn't just turn away." She shivered as Maxwell was now backing her up against the wall. "I'm the nanny for now, and you're the boss… we should keep it that way."

Maxwell's body started to ache, and then again Fran pushed him away once more. "Fran.. What happened by the campfire."

Fran felt his lips brush hers and she let out a soft sob as Maxwell pulled her into his arms. Fran tried her best to pull away but she was trapped by her own passion for him. It took all her effort but she at last pushed him away. "Again… remember I'm your nanny… and you're my boss!" 

Maxwell reached out for her once more. "You are so much more than that… don't you know that?" Maxwell's lips came down on hers softly at first giving her a chance to pull away, but Fran soon pulled him into an even deeper kiss unable to stop the assaults on her senses.

Maxwell felt them both sliding down towards the floor, and this time it was him that pulled away looking into her eyes. "Don't leave us…. Not like this…"

Fran couldn't breath her whole body was being pushed down a strange new path of desire. "Oy…" She looked up into his eyes finding her own passion reflected back at her. "You… you don't hate me for not telling you the truth?"

"No…" He touched her cheek again smiling.

"I'm…I'm not ready for all this…"

"I'm not ready either." Maxwell smirked has his hands traced the curves of her back. "Please… Fran… "

"I have to leave… Don't you realize what people will say about this?" She felt fear pound into her heart standing back up on her own feet. "Oy… I have a very checkered past Mista Sheffield…. I mean Maxwell."

"You mean besides the fact you allowed me to believe, you were a normal girl from Flushing?" Maxwell let out a laugh. "Miss Fine … even if that was just the case… you were never really 'normal'."

"O geeze thanks that makes me feel a lot betta." Fran rolled her eyes. "I can't stay here with… with my desires… It's not right… Oy, why can't I just have a normal relationship?"

"I know only one thing…. Since my wife died… I felt an emptiness in my heart, but … from the moment you started to work in this house… I … I feel alive again." Maxwell tried yet again to reach out for her but Fran caught his hand eyeing his wedding ring.

"Mista…. Maxwell…" Her eyes narrowed at the ring. "Until we are both ready to let go of the past how can we look forward towards tha future?" Fran lowered his hand frowning. "One month."

Maxwell watched her turn around and walk out the office door in quiet shock.

 **…...**

Fran tilted her head smiling at Michael. "That was a wonderful dinner Michael." She reached up touching his cheek. "Oy… You still know how to impress a Jewish girl." She let out a nasal laugh as his face blushed.

"I'm glad you had fun Fran." Michael leaned forward to kiss her lips at the porch lights started to flash. He lifted his head up growling. "Sheffield?"

Maxwell felt his heart racing. He had read the article about Fran's love affair with this man. He flashed the lights once more and heard Fran's nasal growl.

"He's really pushing it…" Fran rolled her eyes as Michael let out a chuckle.

"Well Fran you do know how to drive a man crazy." Michael walked over opening up the door causing Maxwell to fall forward. "Well Sheffield… are you drooling yet?"

"Bloody hell!" Maxwell stood back up onto his own two feet eyeing the couple. Fran had a playful smirk on her face as Michael let out a soft chuckle watching Maxwell's face turn bright red.

"I'll give ya a call later Michael." Fran walked past Maxwell leaving the two men alone.

Michael and Maxwell both narrowed their eyes at one another. "Sheffield… your nothing but an uptight Brit who can't get over the past… why don't you stop playing games with her, and let her go."

"I'm not playing games!" Maxwell circled the man hissing. "I care deeply for Miss Fine."

"Miss Fine?" Michael raised his right eyebrow. "You know at least Danny called her by her FIRST name…. You aren't going to be much of a rival if you treat her like your employee."

"She is my employee…" Maxwell grumbled shaking his head. "Why the bloody hell am I standing out here talking to you."

Michael let out a laugh watching Maxwell storm back inside the house. "Uptight Brit." He hissed walking back towards this waiting limo driver. "Let's go home Tom.." He waved his hand letting out one last loud laugh.

Maxwell rolled his eyes hearing Michael's laughter. He had put up with the children's pouting all day today, and Miss Fine being distant from him. "What am I going to do old man?" Maxwell looked up at the ceiling.

Niles let out a grumble he had been hoping to sneak into the kitchen unnoticed. "Sir… why is it.. You always SEE me..or hear me!"

"It's the sound of your feet… and now… what am I going to do?"

Niles gave Maxwell a shove on his back. "Fight! Knock on her door and give her something to think about!" He smirked watching his employer walk slowly up the stairs. "It can be something 'more' than just a kiss sir!" Niles yelled loud enough were the whole house could hear.

Fran let out a sigh taking down her hair as she heard the soft knock at her bedroom door. "Go away Mista Sheffield." Fran let out a grumble taking off her earrings.

"We need to talk Fran." Maxwell shivered calling her by her first name always made him blush.

Fran rolled her eyes grabbing a robe and tossing it over her half clothed body. She had started to peal out of the tight fitting gown the moment she walked into her own room. "What?" Fran hissed opening the door and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, but…. I was… jealousy." Maxwell groaned looking at the silk robe, and this time it was Fran's turn to blush. "You aren't giving me much of a chance to convince you to stay with us Fran."

"I'm your nanny Maxwell…" She blinked realizing she had just been cornered. Fran had started to back up towards a wall the moment he had entered her room. She couldn't take him touching her… not now… Her mind was made up, but he… he looked so good.

"Your much more than that Fran." Maxwell touched her cheek and watch as Fran let out a whimper. "Give me a chance here… let me in… I'm not going to give up easily."

Fran shivered and this time she brought her lips down upon his in a furry of untamed passion. She felt her hands entangle in his hair as Maxwell gripped her small waist. "Oy…" She stopped looking into his eyes.

"Please Fran…." Maxwell's face was in-between pouting and desire.

"I didn't come here for you Mista Sheffield." Fran blushed feeling Maxwell's hands trace her curves. "I…I…" She closed her eyes letting out a soft whimper as her brain started to shut down.

"I know…" He leaned forward blowing softly in her ear. "Children will be at school tomorrow, and C.C. has things handled… Fran spend the day with me please…"

She blushed but nodded slowly as Maxwell gave her another tender kiss. She watched as Maxwell pulled away walking out of the room. "Oy…" Fran looked up and then looked at a picture on her dresser. "Two handsome men lusting after me, Ma." She touched Sylvia Fine's face. "Oy … I need a sign here and soon!"

 **…...**

"You should have told me C.C." Maxwell narrowed his eyes at his laughing business partner. "Your father is friends with Jason."

"Well big ben.. If you couldn't figure things out.. Who was I to clue you in." C.C. hissed going back to her paper work as Niles walked inside the room.

"Miss Fine was blackmailing her sir." Niles smirked as C.C. tossed a pillow at his head.

"I guess we should call her Miss Thomas now." Maxwell shook his head looking down at this paperwork.

"She still goes by Fine." C.C. muttered quietly as Niles smirked. "Stop looking at me, dust buster!"

"What is it Niles?" Maxwell blinked looking up into Niles's smirking face.

"Miss Fine knows what C.C. stands for." He smirked as C.C.'s face turned bright red. "I have yet to get it out of her."

"Oy, and yer not going to mista!" Fran walked in smiling pointing towards Niles. Maxwell found his jaw hitting the floor at her sky blue outfit. It hugged her body in all the 'right' places.

"What? Too much blue?" Fran looked towards Niles and Maxwell's faces.

"You … look like something from heaven, Fran." Maxwell stood up and turned towards C.C. "You can handle things for today?"

"Yeah .. Whatever go… have fun." C.C. waved her hand as the couple left the room. "What are you still doing here dust buster?"

"You… Why aren't you having a fit? Running after him?" Niles let out a groan as C.C. looked towards his figure. "Are you checking me out woman?"

"No my eye's just 'drifted' that way." C.C. snickered returning to her paperwork.

Maxwell blushed as Fran walked inside the limo. He had the whole day planned out, but Fran had given the driver new instructions. "Where are we going?" He smirked reaching for her hand, and entwining his fingers with hers.

"I need a sign…. Oy.. I need advice." Fran smirked as she held his hand tighter. "You have turned me into one mixed up girl Maxwell."

"I just don't want to loose you to anyone.." Maxwell blushed as Fran looked down at his hand.

"You… You took it off." Fran reached up looking at his now bare ring figure.

"If you can try and move towards the future… so can I…"

Fran felt his fingers now reach up touching her cheek. "Oy…"

"I have one month to try and convince you to stay Fran Fine Thomas." His lips came even closer. "No one… is going to stop me… " His lips had no found their target as Maxwell pulled her into a heated kiss.

Fran felt ready to burst under his lips. She whimpered as Maxwell pulled her onto his lap. She broke the kiss only for a moment looking into his eyes. "Oy… we are acting no better than teenagers Mista Sheffield."

Maxwell blushed nuzzling her neck. "I know, but something … no.. my fear and desire.. My love… for you just over powers me."

Fran did a double take looking into his eyes. She lightly brushed his hair as Maxwell smiled at her attention. "What… what did you say?" Fran's voice was shaken just a little.

"Fran…. I love you." Maxwell felt his soul shivering. "I don't care who you are."

Fran let out a soft whimper. "I … I don't know who I am Mista Sheffield… that's my problem…. Somehow my destiny became so… twisted by events."

"No matter what universe or time we are in… don't you see this is fate." Maxwell knew he could wax poetic towards Fran, but she preferred action over words and his lips once more found her's in a forceful and lustful kiss.

Either of them had noticed the driver had stopped as the door opened off his soft coughing could be heard. "Sir?"

Fran blushed getting off Maxwell's lap. "Thank you…" He walked out onto Flushing seeing Fran's old neighbor for the first time.

 **…...**

Maxwell walked slowly behind her as Fran walked inside the apartment building. "Have you been here since that day?" Maxwell blushed looking towards Fran worried.

"No…" Fran placed her hand on the walls trying to reassure herself. "I can't ask Grace to move on… or you without facing my own fears." Fran let closed her eyes for just a moment and Maxwell took her hand.

"You don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not doing it for you Maxwell." Fran reached out now touching his cheek. "Come on." She took his hand leading him the rest of the way towards a door.

Fran knocked on the door as an young woman stood in front of her. "Hello can I help you?" She stood their for a moment as Fran felt her face grow pale.

"You don't know me." Fran let out a nasal laugh looking into those green eyes. "I used to live here many years ago."

"Are you the girl from the fire?" the woman tilted her head. "Yer a legend around this place!" The woman opened the door as Maxwell and Fran walked in.

Fran closed her eyes once more and Maxwell could swear she was praying. "Is she okay?" The young woman stood next to Maxwell Sheffield frowning.

"She will be." Maxwell frowned as Fran opened her eyes once more. He wanted to pull her into his arms. "Fran? Are you alright?"

"Oy… Thank you so much for your time." Fran took the young woman's hand, and the woman gasped seeing the money placed in her hand.

"I couldn't!" 

"Sure ya could!" Fran winked and let out a nasal laugh. "I did after all rent the place for just a few moments."

The woman smiled taking the money Fran had offered at last. Maxwell kissed her hand tenderly as Fran kept him walking on the sidewalk a while later. "How do you feel?"

"Sad, but alright." Fran pushed back a long back lock of hair from her face. "For years Danny and Michael wouldn't allow me to step foot in that place… but you did."

"I…I…" Now it was Maxwell's turn to blush as Fran touched his cheek.

"I'm still your nanny Maxwell… It's not right for us to … to.." Fran felt his arm pull her against his body. "Max…" She let out a whisper as his lips found hers yet again.

He released her moments later. "You think I'm going to allow Michael Jameson, or anyone else keep me from you Fran Fine?"

Fran shivered as a few people started to whistle. "We… better get off the street."

Maxwell waved towards the limo which pulled up. He let out a playful laugh as Fran pulled him inside. "Say you'll stay… Say it was destiny that pushed us together." He reached up touching her cheek and notice her guilty look again. "It would have happened without your parents and sister's death.."

"Are you sure…" Fran let out a whimper as their kissing grew even more passionate in the limo.

"It was destiny!" Maxwell smirked letting go of her for just a moment tapping on the glass and whispering in the driver's ear once he rolled it down. "And now Miss Fine… it's my turn to impress a Jewish girl from Flushing."

"Oy… You don't need to do much let me tell you." Fran let out a nasal giggle noticing her dress was already a mess. "We keep this up and I won't have a dress left."

"Maybe that's the idea." Maxwell smirked and noticed the glass once more rolled up. "Tell me you won't see him again."

Fran blushed and let out a groan as Maxwell teased her neck with soft kisses. "I…"

"I want to hear you say it darling." His hands pulled at her clothing feeling his desire for her grow more intense.

"I won't!" Fran let out a yelp as Maxwell ran his fingers in her thick curly hair.

 **…...**

"You did what sir?" Niles blinked pulling on C.C.'s shoulder. "Mister Thomas has rented a plane? Well what about the children?"

"What what what?" C.C. blinked as Niles waved her to be quiet.

"Make sure they are all packed and ready! Call school because there is no way I'm letting her get away." Niles let out a soft laugh as Jason Thomas narrowed his eyes at Maxwell.

"I need to go Niles." Maxwell hung up the phone blushing. "I'm sorry Mister Thomas… I was getting rather.."

"Carried away?" Jason shook his head handing Maxwell a cup of coffee. "Well at least it wasn't you both showing up on my doorstep the way you did last night… disheveled."

Maxwell blushed he had been hoping to make a good impression on her parent, but his desires had gotten out of the control. "Bloody hell… Jason… Mister Thomas … I'm sorry…"

Jason smirked watching Maxwell blush. "You know… I had to deal with Fran's wild streak, but never did anyone mistake her for a … a…. nanny."

"She has a natural gift with my children sir." Maxwell tilted his head now feeling cornered as Elizabeth walked in the small room.

"What makes you think when we all go to Los Vegas…. Maxwell she will say yes?" Elizabeth leaned over eyeing the handsome man.

"I love her…. She loves me, and it's destiny."

"Fran has always …had a hard time believing in destiny!" Jason leaned back in his chair. "Since she first came to this house… she has had a rather guilty…"

Maxwell raised up his hand smiling. "Even if her parents had survived sir… I believe we would have still found one another." He let out a long sigh as Thomas shook his head. "Will you give me your permission sir?"

"We have been down this road before with Fran." Jason tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Poor dear always manages to get her heart broken." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Trust me… I have four people at home who would skin me alive if I harmed Fran." Maxwell opened up his wallet showing them pictures of his children. "Each of them are rather found of Fran… Niles is rather found of her as well."

"Alright Maxwell… there is just one more person you 'might' have to deal with." Thomas tapped his fingers again. "Michael and Fran have a rather unusually attachment… Danny say's it was 'his' reason for having that foolish affair."

"They were…." Maxwell felt his cheeks blush once more. "Lovers…" 

Jason raised up his hand. "Too much detail… They where engaged and share an odd friendship… can you deal with her ghosts as well as your own?"

"The best thing we can do is move on.. I know my ghosts and Fran's will always be apart of any marriage." Maxwell stood up knowing Fran was due back any moment. They had come here to see her world… The world that changed her life since the fire. Maxwell had been fairly impressed by the wealth Jason and Elizabeth Thomas had collected, but shocked at the down home feel they had.

"Chance! Your still a doll." Fran giggled walking down the long stairway holding another bag. She had changed her dress, and Maxwell felt his heart beat quicken looking at her in dark red.

"She does take your breath away." Jason smirked watching Maxwell's face.

"She does indeed sir." Maxwell felt guilty that he had invited the Thomas's out with them tonight. He wanted nothing more than to find some private corner of the world and 'help' Fran out of the dress.

"Oy! Ya know boss man if you take a picture it might last longer." She winked lightly touching his chin so he closed his mouth.

"Shall we go then?" Maxwell waved his hand as the Thomas's stepped outside first. He took her hand in his stopping her for only a moment. "You look…. Wonderful darling."

"It's a good thing… this dress is hard to get into.. But comes off in five seconds." Fran smirked as Maxwell let out a groan. "What?"

"I thought you were just my nanny Miss Fine?" Maxwell now put on his best teasing voice, and Fran let out a playful growl.

"Someone once told me… I'm so much more than that!" Fran purred pulling him into her arms.

 **…...**

Fran blinked looking out of the limo window. "Oy… are we going to dinner?" She turned her head towards a smirking Maxwell. "What are you up too?"

"Fran… I'm not going to give you a chance to escape." Maxwell playfully tickled her cheek.

"Oy… " Fran blushed as Maxwell was digging in his pocket.

"These past few months have been the best of my life… I don't know what brought us together… I want to be their from now on to face what ever destiny has for us." He pulled out the box opening it. "Marry me Fran."

Fran felt her heart burst looking into those eyes. "Yes!"

Maxwell held her tight as she began to shiver. "What is it darling?"

"Guilt… would any of this had happened if… if.." 

"We can face the twist and turns that destiny has to offer Fran." Maxwell felt his heart swell looking into her eyes. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past because somehow we would have found one another." His lips teased hers as a soft knock at the limo door could be heard.

"Oy… " Fran blinked as the door opened.

"I think there is a tradition Maxwell! No seeing the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding!" Jason smirked holding out his hand for Fran.

"What… why… how?" Fran blinked her head spinning.

Maxwell blushed as Fran let out a nasal laugh. "We are going to Vegas… You think I was going to allow you to slip away?"

Fran blushed as Jason led her out of the car. "Is this a dream papa?" She turned her head towards Jason who let out a loud laugh.

"You might say it's the best kind of dream!" Jason smirked leading Fran up the stairs. "He's coming down worry Fran."

"We just have to hide you away." Elizabeth let out a laugh.

"Oy.. What about the kids.. What about Niles? What about…" Fran turned around as Elizabeth did her best to get her on the plane.

Maxwell watched Fran disappear from his limo and stepped out. Moments later he was attacked by his three children hugging his legs. "Niles?" He turned seeing Niles's smiling face joined by his business partner. "C.C.! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Well Maxwell… Why would I miss the grand event?" C.C. smirked as Niles let out a laugh. "Stuff it dust buster."

"I had to promise her a bottle of Irish whiskey." Niles winked as the others headed up the plane's steps. Niles looked back towards his employer. "Sir are you alright?"

"Fate… Destiny.. Doesn't matter does it Niles? Because I love her, and she loves me." Maxwell's face broke out in a huge smile.

"Come sir… let us be off for your happy ever after." Niles winked as he lead his old friend up the staircase.

The End..


End file.
